Information can be presented for selection on computer screens in a variety of ways. One way includes using “widgets” that enable the computer to receive a selection of one or more elements from among the presented information. For example, if a user wishes to purchase an item for shipment from a reseller, the user may select his country of residence by using a “drop-down box” containing a list of countries on a web page. The box includes a list of countries that the reseller can ship to. The user can complete the transaction by finding the appropriate country in the list and clicking on it using a mouse.
Some information is better suited for display in other forms. For example, enabling a user to select a date for shipping the purchased item may be accomplished by presenting a grid representing available dates for shipment. The grid may contain a number of cells, each representing the days in a particular week, month, etc. A user then utilizes a mouse to click on the date desired.
These grid representations, however, present challenges for users using assistive technologies to utilize a computer. For example a low-vision or blind user cannot easily utilize mouse-only computer functions and, thus, cannot easily use a mouse to select a cell from a grid representing available dates for shipment. Such users must rely on assistive technologies, like screen-reader software or magnifiers, to utilize such computer functions. While assistive technologies may be able to read the contents of a web page to the user, they may not be able to interpret the data embedded in the grid and present it to the user in a helpful form. For example, screen-reader software may read out every available date in the grid, or may skip over the grid entirely. In either case, the traditional screen-reader software does not guide the user such that the user can successfully select an appropriate date. While a magnifier may enable the user to more clearly view the dates in the grid, the user still needs to use a mouse to select the desired date, which may be difficult for those with mobility impairments or smaller display screens.
Therefore, more efficient methods and systems are needed to enable users with impairments to select information presented in a widget using assistive technologies.